libertyskidsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Hiller
James Hiller is a 15-year-old apprentice journalist working for Benjamin Franklin. He is a patriot, and writes about the war to "tell the people what is really happening". Background James was orphaned at a very young age due to a fire caused by lightning strike on his childhood home. He was pulled out of the fire by a neighbor just as the building collapsed. He eventually learned of Benjamin Franklin's invention, the lightning rod. After this, he went looking for Ben Franklin and eventually became his apprentice. Personality James is headstrong, zealous in what he believes, and is sometimes stubborn. He is not afraid to risk his life for a cause, mission, or to help someone (as shown in Midnight Ride and The Turtle). However, despite his tendencies for recklessness, James tries hard to be responsible and cares very deeply for his friends.'' Relationships Sarah Phillips: James first met Sarah when the Boston Tea Party took place on the Dartmouth, the ship Sarah was travelling in to Philadelphia from England. The two didn't initially get along, as she right away disagreed with James about the colonies' desire for independence. However throughout the series, the two became very close friends. After reaching Philadelphia, James gives his late mother's ring — the single possession that he has of his parents —to Moses to make Sarah a replacement pendant for her precious locket, which she had lost in a skirmish with a Redcoat. Throughout the series, it is a running tease that James and Sarah might harbor romantic feelings for each other, though this is never explicitly stated. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they had to act as an engaged couple so that James would not be kidnapped by the British navy. Even though he tries to hide it, James really has a soft spot for Sarah, wanting to cheer her up when she is upset, and feeling the need to protect her from harm. In the episode "Captain Molly" James was worried about Sarah's safety during the battle; James was extremely saddened when he thought that she didn't make it only to see her unharmed and say to her "Thank goodness you're safe." with much relief. When Sarah comes back from England in "In Praise of Ben," and she gave James a heartfelt hug, causing him to startle and become embarrassed from her affection. In more than one occasion James has been shown to become jealous of any man that takes a romantic interest in her such as the solider Udney Wolf-Hutchinson, during which he rolled his eyes and nicknamed Udney "Ugly." The two also share a level of physical closeness (such as James' frequently touching her shoulders) uncommon between other characters. Basically, James and Sarah are the greatest couple of all time, and that is why this show has the greatest theme song of all time. Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit LeFebrve: Henri was unofficially adopted by James and Moses when they rescued him from being a cabin boy on a ship and ever since then has treated him like a younger brother. Henri is always being watched over by James, making sure he doesn't find trouble or get into danger (although he does anyway). When they are traveling, Henri is James and Sarah's little mouse that listens to secret conversations and distraction for gathering information. Henri is also James's assistant, helping him get what he needs and with the printing press along with Moses. Benjamin Franklin: James's Mentor and employer. After his parents died when he was a baby due to their house burnt down from a lightning strike, James heard about Dr. Franklin, who had invented the lightning rod, and has worked at the Gazette ever since. James sees Ben as a role model, valuing his help for problems and for advice in stressful situations. Because of this, James decided that he would open his own newspaper and follow in his mentor's footsteps as a great journalist. He sees a lot of great things in Ben: a leader, and brave man and a father to all of America. James is ever grateful to Ben for kindness and acceptance of him be a apprentice. Moses: James respects Moses and is his friend and guardian. Moses makes sure that James and the other kids don't get into trouble and stay out of danger at the request of Dr. Franklin. The two are very close, and have a father-son type bond. James often goes to Moses for advice and guidance. While other people see Moses as a slave, James sees Moses as a free and equal man. Gallery Char hp james.gif Fg char james.jpg I'm a Journalist.PNG Tumblr inline myi9byaYli1r5h72f.png Bts char james tm.jpg James' Stuck Shirt.PNG Pulling Out of the Press.PNG Walking Advertisement.PNG News Shirt.PNG Threatening to Eat Henri's Dessert.PNG James Hiller.PNG Trivia * James is voiced by Chris Lundquist. * The name James is derived from Jacob and means usurper or supplanter. * At the end of the series, it is implied that he moved to upstate New York to start his own newspaper. *James has a soft loving spot in his heart for Sarah Category:Characters Category:The 14 year old apprentice journalist who knocked down Sarah Phillips and felt superbad about it